Un abbraccio per Severus
by Lady Memory
Summary: Ogni volta che lei lo sfiora, Severus si irrigidisce. Non riesce ad evitarlo. Gli abbracci lo hanno sempre fatto sentire vulnerabile, e Severus lo sa fin troppo bene… Ne ha ricevuti così pochi!


**UN ABBRACCIO PER SEVERUS**

_di Lady Memory_

_Una storia ispirata dalla mia collega Simona, che per me è come una sorella minore, oltre che una carissima amica ed una persona dal carattere solare ed affettuoso. E infatti, Simona ride sempre quando mi abbraccia, perché io – patetico pezzo di legno – mi irrigidisco._

_Un grande ringraziamento a Stella per i suoi preziosi commenti ed il suo importantissimo supporto._

_Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Grazie a JKR per avermi permesso di giocare con loro._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

Ogni volta che lei lo sfiora, Severus si irrigidisce.

Non riesce ad evitarlo. Gli abbracci lo hanno sempre fatto sentire vulnerabile, e Severus lo sa fin troppo bene… Ne ha ricevuti così pochi!

Il primo abbraccio che Severus rammenta è stato il punto di partenza, la dimostrazione che ha impresso per sempre nella sua mente di bambino questa triste certezza: _Nessuna gioia viene donata gratuitamente; anche la più piccola soddisfazione si paga, e con molto dolore_.

Inginocchiata sul pavimento, sua madre lo tiene stretto nel cerchio delle sue braccia e Severus si abbandona completamente a quell'abbraccio. Mai si è sentito così meravigliosamente al sicuro. Mai nei suoi pochi anni di vita, così poveri di affetto e di premure, ha assaporato così intensamente il calore che l'amore sa infondere anche nelle azioni più comuni, più ordinarie.

Indugia in quell'abbraccio purissimo senza chiedere niente, senza che niente gli venga chiesto, quando una mano vigorosa lo strattona rudemente indietro.

"Dunque, ragazzo, che problema c'è?"

Suo padre è arrivato, e adesso torreggia sulle due figure più piccole, strette l'una all'altra. Severus è sconcertato; cosa ha fatto di male questa volta? Sa che suo padre non è mai contento di lui, ma questa volta… questa volta davvero non capisce. I suoi amici abbracciano le loro madri. Perché Severus no?

"Allora, donna, vuoi far diventare il ragazzo un perdente come tutti quelli della tua razza? Basta agitare quella bacchetta e tutto va a posto, vero? Scommetto che non sapreste cosa fare senza quel pezzo di legno. Stupidi incapaci."

Severus si è rimesso in piedi e adesso lo guarda a bocca aperta, le labbra tremanti. Anche sua madre si sta rialzando lentamente da terra, e il suo viso riprende di nuovo quell'espressione ribelle, ostinata, che è ormai il suo segno distintivo. Però non risponde all'offesa. Si limita a fissare l'uomo di fronte a lei, e le sue labbra si stringono in una linea sottile.

Lui agita una mano come se la cosa non gli importasse più, ma poi aggiunge in tono sarcastico, "Avanti, forza, continua così, fallo diventare una femminuccia. Mi avevano già detto che è un piagnone. Un marmocchio viziato."

Con un movimento improvviso, l'uomo dà una spinta così brutale a Severus che il bambino perde l'equilibrio e ruzzola a terra.

"Sei davvero il figlio di tua madre, non il mio. Stessa razza. Un mucchio di squilibrati."

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

Il ricordo del secondo abbraccio porta sentimenti contrastanti alla sua memoria.

Primo anno di scuola, inizio delle vacanze scolastiche. Severus è nella stazione vicino a Hogwarts e aspetta in silenzio il treno che lo riporterà a casa. Lily aspetta con lui, ma al contrario di Severus, chiacchiera animatamente, felice com'è di vedere di nuovo la sua famiglia dopo tutti quei mesi di lontananza. Quante cose avrà da raccontare!

Severus la guarda con invidia. I genitori di Lily saranno felici di sapere tutto dei suoi studi; la riempiranno di domande, mentre a lui… a lui nessuno chiederà niente: suo padre perchè detesta il mondo magico, sua madre perché è troppo scoraggiata per esporsi ad un ennesimo litigio.

Ma quando il treno entra in stazione, Lily ha un gesto inaspettato e lo abbraccia stretto stretto. Lui si irrigidisce, quasi impaurito, turbato da un'emozione indefinita.

La ragazzina allenta immediatamente le braccia e lo guarda con un'espressione imbarazzata.

"Be', ci vediamo all'arrivo, Sev. Grazie per tutto l'aiuto che mi hai dato."

Gli occhi di Severus si dilatano per quella delusione inaspettata. Ma come? Lily non dividerà lo stesso scompartimento con lui, come aveva fatto quando erano-

Una spinta violenta lo fa barcollare.

"Attento, Mocciosus!" la voce odiosa di Sirius Black lo schernisce mentre James Potter esclama, "Non starai mica pensando di andare con i Serpeverde, vero, Evans? Sarebbe imperdonabile!"

Lily arrossisce e abbassa la testa. Tuttavia Severus capisce che lei è d'accordo, che lei l'aveva già calcolato. Il suo abbraccio era solo per chiedergli scusa, per fargli sapere che è stata costretta a prendere quella decisione: ma Severus indovina che lei si è rassicurata vedendo che lui non reagisce.

E per forza Severus non reagisce! Non può…

E' troppo occupato a ricacciare indietro le lacrime che rischiano di rivelare i suoi sentimenti e di farlo prendere in giro di nuovo.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

Il terzo abbraccio… oh, il terzo abbraccio è un ricordo intollerabile, qualcosa di così doloroso, di così disperatamente triste che Severus ha cercato di cancellarlo dalla sua mente… ma senza riuscirci.

E' la sera in cui Dumbledore gli ha annunciato che James e Lily Potter sono stati uccisi. La disperazione di Severus è così immensa che il vecchio mago sembra commuoversi e lo stringe in un rapido abbraccio; ma poi Dumbledore esce maestosamente da quella stanza, lasciando il ragazzo ad una notte di orrore e ad una vita di rimorsi.

Quell'abbraccio, quella compassione, sono costati a Severus la sua anima, il suo futuro, le sue speranze, la sua libertà. Ma, dopo tutto, un prezzo che era disposto a pagare. Perciò non si è mai ribellato. Semplicemente, ha provato ostinatamente a rimuovere quel ricordo… ma ovviamente, è stato impossibile.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

Il quarto abbraccio… ecco, qui è dove i suoi ricordi diventano confusi. Il serpente lo aveva morso crudelmente, e il veleno bruciava nelle sue vene. Era caduto a terra… Harry Potter era apparso inaspettatamente… no, non solo Potter, anche i suoi onnipresenti aiutanti, Weasley e Granger… come sempre, la ragazza era stata molto più rapida di Potter a capire che cosa stava tentando di fare Severus… il dolore era atroce… sperava solo che la sua sofferenza non sarebbe stata inutile… le sue preziose memorie, i suoi unici tesori… dati così generosamente al ragazzo…

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

Lei adesso è vicino al suo letto.

Gli sorride e improvvisamente Severus si sente al sicuro. Quel sorriso è così schietto, così sereno, così limpido, e non chiede nulla in cambio. Non nasconde né insidie né terrori, non contiene né accuse né rimproveri.

Eppure, ogni volta che lei, avvicinandosi, lo sfiora, lui si irrigidisce. Si irrigidisce, e lei sorride ancora. Ma è un sorriso di comprensione. E gradualmente lui comincia a desiderare di averla vicino.

Non può parlare, perché il veleno ha danneggiato le sue corde vocali. Presto saranno guarite, gli ha assicurato Poppy, ma nel frattempo deve assolutamente restare in silenzio. Niente sforzi, o potrebbe perdere l'uso della sua voce per sempre.

Così, lui le parla con lo sguardo. Ogni volta che lei entra nella sua stanza, gli occhi di Severus chiamano, parlano, pregano, offrono, cantano. Ed ogni volta lei inclina la testa, come se stesse ascoltando una misteriosa conversazione.

A poco a poco, Severus si è abituato alla sua presenza; in effetti, ne è diventato dipendente. E come potrebbe essere diversamente? Ognuno dei suoi gesti è gioia pura. Ognuno dei suoi sorrisi è una promessa.

Adesso Severus sa che, il giorno che lei lo abbraccerà, lui non si irrigidirà più in difesa.

In verità, Severus non vede l'ora che quel giorno arrivi.


End file.
